See you
by La plume rouge
Summary: La seule parcelle de raison qui me restait te rendait grâce. Mon seul but a été de te retrouver. De te voir. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Comme ai-je pu en arriver là... ? OC OS DeathFic


**Et oui, Oneejin le retour. Pas en très grande forme, certes. Et j'ai encore deux gros OS que je n'ai pas terminé sur PH et que je compte bientôt poster. Rassurez-vous, l'attente en vaut la peine, l'un fait environ huit mille mots et l'autre treize mille. Et ils ne sont pas finis alors... **

**Bref, donc une petite mise-en-bouche avec cet OS qui m'est venu sur un coup de tête.**

**Un OS que j'ai écris comme ça, comme ça m'est venu. En fait, c'est simplement en lisant un D. Gray-Man que l'idée m'est venue. Une simple image de flasque vide et ensanglantée combinée au cauchemar récent que j'ai fait. Et bien ça donne ceci.**

**DISCLAIMER: évidemment, tout l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient à Jun MOCHIZUKI, ainsi que ses personnages, cela va de soit. En revanche, l'histoire et Ailan (mon OC) m'appartiennent.**

**RATING: T**

**Oh, et, si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, j'écoutais en boucle **_**Abraham's Daughter **_**d'Arcade Fire pendant l'écriture de cette fic. Bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une flasque vide gît sur le sol crasseux.

Quelques gouttes de sang en perle la surface.

Un reflet sombre s'y dessine.

Un visage, peut-être.

Je ne le discerne pas précisemment.

Peut-être noir, peut-être blanc.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce visage est triste.

Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ils m'observent.

Ses lèvres tremblent, trempées de sang et de larmes.

Pourquoi ?

Je m'approche.

Est-ce vraiment lui ?

Je ne peux le croire.

C'est impossible.

J'aurais tellement voulu toucher son visage du bout des doigts.

J'observe ses lunettes brisées et le reflet de ses yeux immobiles.

Il y a une minuscule chose au fond de ses prunelles.

La dernière chose qu'il a vu avant de tomber.

Je crois bien que c'est moi.

Et dans ma main, il y a une fiole emplie de mes larmes, poison si mortel.

Je m'observe.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Je n'ai pas de bras.

Je ne suis rien.

Je n'existe pas dans ce monde.

Je ne suis qu'un ectoplasme.

Un fantôme.

Une âme errante.

Je ne peux pas l'avoir tué.

Je voulais seulement le regarder.

Rien qu'une fois.

Et repartir d'où je venais.

Je voulais seulement le regarder...

Rien qu'une fois...

Le contempler...

Le chérir de mon coeur...

Le caresser de mes prunelles...

Le bénir de mon âme...

Rien qu'une fois...

Juste une fois...

Une seule fois.

Unique.

Rien que te regarder.

Te voir.

C'était mon souhait le plus cher.

Je n'avais même pas demandé que tu sois mien !

Je voulais juste te voir !

Te voir !

Etait-ce trop demandé ?

Je ne voulais pas que ma malédiction s'étende à toi...

Je ne voulais rien de tout ça !

Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois, j'en demande toujours plus... ?

J'aurais dû me contenter de te voir...

Je t'aime tellement...

JE VOULAIS SIMPLEMENT ÊTRE AVEC TOI !

JE VOULAIS JUSTE TE VOIR !

oOo

Il dessina le rond dans son cou à l'aide d'un couteau, avant d'abattre la hâche. Son corps se fendit en deux. Le sang forma un ruisselet le long des dalles blanches, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au pentacle tracé au sol, puis la formule fut prononcée:

- Puisse le sort te permettre d'errer éternellement à travers les âges de ce monde, mauvaise soit ton aura, aucune soit ta consistance, perçants soient tes sentiments, tristesse et désespoir soit ton éternelle errance. Souffre comme les malheureux que tu as sacrifié à ta créature.

Il reprit son souffle, avant de murmurer:

- Soit maudite, sorcière.

Le sang forma un tourbillon dans le pentacle, puis le corps à la peau d'opaline de la sorcière se mit à faiblement scintiller, ses grands yeux sombres se fermant et ses longs cheveux de blé se désagrégeant petit à petit que le sang était aspiré au centre du pentacle.

Finalement, il ne resta plus rien du corps et les villageois entreprirent de brûler les restes du sortilège de malédiction.

oOo

- Ah... aaah...

La sorcière, recroquevillée en position foetale dans le néant, ouvrit peu à peu les yeux. Une mer sombre se déchaînait dans ceux-ci. Un orage que rien ne semblait pouvoir calmer. Les larmes s'accumulèrent et vinrent rouler le long de ses joues pâles, ses mains tremblantes se rejoignant en une prière silencieuse.

- Mon lièvre... où es-tu mon lièvre ? Viens à moi, toi que j'aime tant...

Aussitôt, une forme pelucheuse au cou entouré d'un ruban vint se blottir dans ses bras. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle ôta le chapeau haut-de-forme qui la coiffait pour le déposer sur le crâne doux du lièvre, qu'elle caressa avec amour.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, mon lièvre ? Qu'ont-ils fait de toi ? Pourquoi donc tes merveilleuses petites canines serties de pourpres se sont-elles envolées ?

_Ailan, ô ma maîtresse, si vous saviez... je ne peux plus tuer, vous rendez-vous compte ? Moi, le Lièvre de Mars ! Je ne suis bon qu'à vous faire passer pour mort, quelle ironie ! Ô ma maîtresse, pardonnez mon incompétence, je n'ai su vous protéger, acceptez mes plus plates excuses ! Vous voilà maudite, ma si bonne Ailan ! Par ma faute... ma douce Ailan... vous serez privée de ma compagnie et de toutes ces si bonnes choses que délivrent votre monde !_

- Ta présence, mon doux lièvre... tu m'es si précieux... je t'aime tant...

Elle serra sa joue contre celle pelucheuse de March Hare, enroulant ses bras autour de la chain comme pour le protéger de la terrible malédiction qui les séparait.

_Ma si douce Ailan, si seulement nous pouvions à nouveau être unis ! Je me sens déjà m'abandonner à l'Abysse, cette dimension à laquelle vous avez su m'arracher ! Vous qui me chérissez, je vous en supplie, retrouvez-moi, je ne veux pas passer le reste de mon existence dans cet enfer !_

- Je te le promets, mon doux lièvre, je ne te laisserais pas dépérir, je te retrouverais, jura-t-elle tout en versant ses larmes sur un Lièvre de Mars effondré.

_Vous qui avez su aimez nos existences, à nous pitoyables chains, vous qui avez su m'aimer de cet amour si pur et que ces piètres villageois n'ont pu comprendre ! Vous qui me chérissez tant, ma douce Ailan... je vous promets à mon tour que nous serons ensemble de nouveau !_

- Que ton porteur soit digne de toi, murmura Ailan à la créature.

_J'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira, maîtresse ! Je ferais en sorte de bien le choisir._

- Fais en sorte qu'il lui ressemble, je t'en supplie, mon lièvre...

_Maîtresse... ne pleurez plus._

Elle se crispa, les larmes roulant avec plus d'abondance sur sa peau lunaire.

_Il sera son descendant, sa reproduction parfaite, il sera comme lui, je vous le promets ! Il vous aimera autant que lui, c'est chose sûre. Il ne peut en être autrement, ma douce maîtresse. Vous méritez tant de bonheur..._

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, mon si bon lièvre, je vois que déjà les cassures se forment et je n'ai pas le courage de te faire endurer plus longtemps la souffrance qu'est ta lutte pour ne pas être emporté par l'Abysse.

Elle embrassa le léger espace entre ses longues oreilles tombantes, plus déchirée que jamais par cette nouvelle séparation d'un être cher.

- Adieu, mon lièvre.

_A bientôt, maîtresse..._

oOo

_Qu'est-ce ? C'est... ooh ! C'EST LUI !_

Le cri avait résonné avec tant de force dans la tête d'Ailan qu'elle en avait lâché un petit cri. Fort heureusement, les gens de ce monde ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre désormais. Elle restait seulement dans les vieilles légendes.

Le spectre maudit.

Elle s'arracha à la contemplation du marché où les enfants piaillaient et couraient et où les adultes achetaient et marchandaient, se concentrant sur la lointaine voix de son lièvre chéri. L'avait-elle bien entendu ? Etait-ce sa voix si douce ? Cette voix qui lui manquait tant ?

- Mon doux lièvre, est-ce bien toi ? Après ce si long siècle sans t'avoir entendu, est-ce bien toi ?

_Maîtresse, oooh, maîtresse..._

- Est-ce de la souffrance ? Cesse immédiatement de communiquer, n'endures pas cela à cause de moi !

_Je l'ai... trouvé... pour vous... j'ai tenu... ma... prom... e... sse..._

- T-trouvé, dis-tu ? Mon si doux lièvre, est-ce possible ?

_Il est au... m-manoir des... des... aaah..._

Un manoir ? Une famille ducale, forcément ! Par où commencer ?

- Mon doux lièvre, un dernier effort je t'en supplie, où se trouve mon cher et tendre ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. L'effort avait dû lui coûter une précieuse énergie. Il lui faudrait un long moment avant de récupérer de si fortes facultés mentales.

- March Hare... tu l'as touvé...

Elle en était si heureuse qu'elle en pleura des heures durant.

oOo

- Il a de la fièvre ! s'exclama Sharon en sautant à bas du lit pour tirer sur la manche de Break avec vigueur.

Xerxes posa sa main sur le front du garçon et fronça les sourcils. L'adolescent était brûlant de fièvre. Ainsi donc son malaise serait peut-être lié à une quelconque maladie et pas seulement à l'impact de son union au Lièvre de Mars, qui, pourtant, tous le savaient, ne servaient pas à grand-chose. A quoi exactement ? Bonne question, seul son porteur le savait. Mais il était de notoriété publique que la chain était loin d'être puissante.

- Elle m'a... trouvée..., gémit-il soudain.

L'albinos papillona et observa étrangement le jeune homme.

- Qui t'as trouvé, Reim ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ruisselant de sueur et se redressant comme si sa vie dépendait de ce simple geste. Sharon se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

- Tu nous as fait peur, Reim ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Barma n'est pas content, fit remarquer platement Break, observant le jeune brun avec curiosité.

Il prit avec douceur les lunettes posées sur la commode et les tendit à Reim qui les saisit pour les chausser.

- Hum, fit-il en s'étirant. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu as conclu un pacte avec March Hare avant de t'effondrer, répondit l'albinos en haussant les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

Il papillona.

- Je me sens un peu nauséeux... et assez fatigué, grogna l'adolescent.

- Et bien repose-toi alors, je vais faire en sorte que ton maître ne te pousse pas à sauter de ton lit, déclara Xerxes en sortant de la chambre du jeune homme.

Reim écarquilla les yeux et observa la porte se refermer.

_Depuis quand est-il aussi généreux avec moi ?_

Il s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise face à l'étrange sensation qui le submergeait.

_Pourquoi ressens-je une si grande part de vide en moi ?_

Il resserra juste ses bras autour de Sharon, lui murmurant qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

oOo

- Pourquoi ? sanglottait Ailan, les bras autour de ses genoux repliés.

Elle flottait dans une ruelle sombre, désertée, où seul résonnait quelques aboiements et des croassements de corbeau.

- Mon si doux lièvre et mon bien-aimé... pourquoi restez-vous invisibles à mes yeux ?

Sa plainte se mêlait au chuchotis du vent, la rendant inaudible aux oreilles humaines ou animales. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, que les plantes compatissaient.

Cinq ans de terrible attente... cinq ans de torture, pire que le siècle écoulé. Tout ça en sachant qu'elle était tout près du but, que son si bon lièvre et son doux bien-aimé étaient quelque part, bien là, inaccessibles et se languissant de sa présence.

Soudainement, un bruit la fit sursauter et elle tourna sa face ruisselante de larmes vers la source du bruit, la lune éclairant faiblement le quartier malfamé où elle s'était réfugiée.

Son coeur fit un bond.

- Est-ce bien Kevin Regnard que je vois ?

Elle s'approcha de l'homme, flottant au-dessus des pavés humides ; la pluie tombait doucement sur le sol, produisant une mélodie feutrée qu'elle avait appris à apprécier lors de ses moments de solitude, comme si le ciel pleurait avec elle, partageant sa peine.

Il avait les cheveux plus courts que dans son souvenir et elle put apercevoir un trou béant à la place de son oeil gauche. Elle s'accrocha à son âme, s'y plantant férocement, pour ne pas le perdre.

Elle se mit alors à flotter au-dessus de lui, comme assise sur une chaise, croisant les jambes et les bras, l'air interrogateur.

- Ainsi donc, tu as réussis à ressortir de l'Abysse, mon petit Kevin. Je me demande comment tu t'en es sorti. Sais-tu que j'ai longtemps suivi ta trace ? J'aurais bien voulu partager ta fureur destructrice et ta peine ravageuse, malheureusement tu ne peux m'entendre.

Elle posa ses paumes froides sur ses joues, bien que sachant qu'il ne les sentait pas, elle aimait ce geste dans le sens où il traduisait l'affection qu'elle portait à quelqu'un. Elle soutenait cet homme qui se croyait si coupable.

- Laisse la peine qui est en toi s'évanouir, va en paix.

Break papillona, portant une main à sa tête, vacillant légèrement.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? grogna-t-il. Hum...

Son iris s'assombrit un peu et une curieuse sensation de bien-être l'envahit soudainement. Il rangea son sabre et se dit que de toute manière, il n'arriverait pas pour cette nuit à repérer une quelconque faille provenant de l'Abysse, Oz devrait attendre.

Il rebroussa donc chemin afin de rentrer au manoir Rainsworth.

oOo

- Bien le bonsoir, miss Sharon ! claironna-t-il joyeusement en sortant d'un placard.

- Oh, Xerx, tu es tout cracra ! s'écria Sharon tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre de la demoiselle.

L'albinos eut un petit rire, plutôt que de répliquer quelque chose comme "cela ne changera pas beaucoup l'état de votre chambre". Cela surprit la future duchesse qui se tourna entièrement vers lui, abandonnant la lecture d'un bon livre.

- Est-ce que ça va, Break ?

- Evidemment, sourit-il.

- Pourquoi t'appellent-ils tous "Xerxes Break" ? Est-ce ta nouvelle nomination ? murmura Ailan, piquée par la curiosité.

- Reim est dans la bibliothèque, il voulait te parler de quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en retournant à son livre, laissant l'albinos et son étrange bonne humeur.

- R-Reim...

Les mots sortirent comme par eux-mêmes de la bouche d'Ailan, brusquement prise d'un vertige.

- R-REIM !

Ses dires s'étaients mués en un appel désespéré.

_Ô ma maîtresse, est-ce vous après cette demie-décennie sans nouvelle ? Vous êtes si proche ! Je vous sens, ma maîtresse ! Où vous trouvez-vous ?_

- J-je suis dans une chambre de petite fille, répondit-elle faiblement.

_Quelle petite fille ?_

- Elle s'appelle Sharon.

_Maîtresse ! Ô n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je me trouve dans la bibliothèque du manoir dans lequel vous êtes actuellement, avec lui._

- Il est là... enfin... tous les deux... vous êtes avec moi !

_Faîtes vite maîtresse, je ne peux plus tenir !_

Elle se détacha de l'âme de Kevin Regnard, celui-ci se défaisant de l'étrange sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait soudainement ressenti, se ruant à travers les murs, suivant les échos et les appels de son précieux lièvre ; enfin, elle déboucha dans la bibliothèque et fut électrisée quand son regard tomba sur... _lui_.

C'était certain, c'était _lui_ ! Ce Reim était son bien-aimé !

Elle fut en une fraction de seconde au-dessus du brun et posa ses mains sur ses joues, ainsi que ses lèvres blêmes sur son front.

- Mon Reim... tu es tout à moi... enfin...

_Maîtresse, votre présence si proche me réjouit tant !_

- Mon si bon lièvre... nos promesses sont tenues, ils ne restent plus qu'à être heureux pour déjouer ce maléfice hideux que nous ont lancés ces stupides villageois !

_Maîtresse... ma chère Ailan... Reim ne peut sentir votre présence. Votre bien-aimé ne sait rien de vous. Il ne fait que rêver de votre présence fantomatique._

- Et bien soit, je serais le plus merveilleux songe de sa vie...

oOo

_Où se trouvait-il ? _

_Reim fit un tour sur lui-même, se trouvant dans une sorte de prairie verdoyante, l'herbe souple ployant sous ses pieds nus. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ses pieds qui étaient nus, mais son corps tout entier ; qui plus est, il grelottait. Il faisait terriblement froid dans cette prairie. Le soleil ne semblait être qu'une lumière de glace._

_Soudainement, deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues et il leva les yeux. Son coeur s'emballa et des images défilèrent dans son esprit, comme tant de souvenirs oubliés et enfouis profondément dans sa mémoire._

_- A-Ailan, murmura-t-il._

_- Tu te souviens de moi, mon adorable Reim ? susurra la jeune blonde._

_- Tes cheveux sont plus courts qu'auparavant, fit-il remarquer._

_- Je les ai coupés, je trouvais cela plus joli. Et puis tout ce temps passé sans ta présence fut une indicible torture, mon bien-aimé._

_Il jeta un regard à Ailan, se rendant compte qu'elle aussi était dénudée._

_- Hum..._

_Elle eut un rire clair, le prenant par la main pour le mener sur une couverture étendue à même l'herbe, s'y allongeant et invitant son amant à faire de même ; il l'imita donc et prit son visage entre ses mains, leurs lèvres se rejoignant dans un doux baiser._

oOo

Reim se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de son lit, s'emmêlant dans les couvertures et se rendant compte que sa peau était brûlante là où Ailan avait laissé une traînée de baisers ; il se releva, tâtonnant pour dénicher ses lunettes. Il les chaussa lorsqu'elles furent tombées sous sa main et secoua la tête, l'air désemparé.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Rêver de faire l'amour à une inconnue, un personnage inventé de toute pièce par son cerveau... et ce plusieurs fois de suite !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, recroquevillé contre son lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi tremblante que son corps.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, sans raison apparente, peut-être était-ce le surmenage... ou peut-être pas.

Ailan, assise à ses côtés, l'observait avec des yeux reflétant une infinie tristesse, les larmes aussi lourdes que celles de Reim.

- C'est injuste, mon Reim..., sanglottait-elle.

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Je t'en supplie... vois-moi.

Un nouvelle larme tomba sur le sol.

- Aime-moi...

oOo

Voilà. Tant pis si jamais je déclenchais une sorte de malédiction à l'échelle planétaire, je m'en contrefiche à présent. Je veux juste qu'il me voit. Rien qu'une fois.

C'est cela, mon Reim, bois cette flasque.

Ledit Reim ne se doutait pas du puissant poison que j'avais déversé dans sa flasque. J'y avais versé toutes mes larmes, tout mon dépit et mon désespoir.

Bois, mon Reim, je t'en supplie, je veux que tu me vois.

Le poison fit effet rapidement, il se mit à cracher du sang avec violence.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point mon acte était stupide. Mon seul souhait avait été d'être à ses côtés et de le voir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'en demande tant ? Me voir n'était pas dans l'ordre des priorités. J'aurais dû me contenter des rêves que nous partagions et de le fait de le voir heureux et s'épanouissant dans ce monde dont on m'avait privé.

Pourtant, plus que tout, je voulais qu'il me voit. Qu'il me reconnaisse.

oOo

- A-Ailan...

- Mon Reim, me reconnais-tu ?

- P-Pourquoi ?

- Reim...

- Tu es...

- Oui, je suis Ailan, mon Reim.

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main entre les siennes, lui donnant un baiser.

- T-tu es... le démon de mes rêves..

- Reim ! Je suis Ailan ! Ta bien-aimée !

- D-démon...

- REIM !

Son souffle cessa en harmonie avec son coeur, tandis que'elle pleurait une fois de plus.

- TU AURAIS DÛ ME VOIR ! M'AIMER ! REIM !

_M-Maîtresse... je dois retourner dans l'Abysse à présent... vous avez tué mon porteur..._

- Non... non...

Son hystérie s'accordait à sa crise de larmes interminables.

- Reste, mon si bon lièvre... je t'en supplie... je ne veux pas tout perdre encore une fois...

_Je dois y al..._

La voix s'éteignit une fois de plus.

C'était trop douloureux.

- Pourquoi, mon doux Reim ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle caressait fébrilement sa main inerte.

- POURQUOI M'AS-TU ABANDONNE ?

Nouvelle crise de larmes.

- REIM ! REIM ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule. Elle sursauta. En temps normal, rien ne pouvait la toucher, rien provenant de ce monde...

Elle se tourna alors sur un Reim translucide.

- R-Reim... oh Reim...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec la force du désespoir.

Il la rejeta violemment.

- Assassin ! Tu m'as tué ! Démon !

- R-Reim, fit-elle faiblement, jetée au sol.

A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle était bel et bien condamnée à être malheureuse.

Par sa propre faute.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ah et j'oubliais, ne laissez que des reviews positives, je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment - quoi ça fait un bon prétexte ? Ben oui et alors ? Quitte à être le sosie d'Ailan, autant en profiter !**

**Moi aussi je veux mon Reim à moi =w=**

**Il est à moi na, c'est MON Reim ! :3**

**Hem, bref... *papouille Reim parce qu'il a été maltraité dans cette fic* (je me hais, pauvre de lui... viens faire un gros câlin mon adorable Reim ! - oui je parle comme Ailan, curieux hein ? /PAN/)**


End file.
